reencontro
by kiss Potter
Summary: Um reencontro com Gina depois de meses, uma partida de quadribol e beijos...


Reencontro.

Harry subia lenta e silenciosamente as escadarias do castelo, indo ao salão comunal da grifiória. Há um ano ele fizera este mesmo percurso, no entanto, a escola quase toda estava destruída, enquanto todos ajudavam a reconstruí-la. Havia passado momentos bons ali, e maus também. Agora ele estava ali para fazer uma visita. Não via Gina há quase seis meses, desde que ela voltara para Hogwarts e ele fora para seu treinamento na Irlanda. Os dois se correspondiam através de cartas, e hoje, pelo que ela lhe escrevera na última, seria seu jogo contra o time da Sonserina no quadribol.

Ele mal podia esperar para vê-la, queria fazer-lhe uma surpresa. Chegou e parou em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, que cochilava com a cabeça escorada nas mãos. Harry olhou ao redor, reparando em todos os outros quadros, mas logo voltou a olhá-la, seu coração disparando de ansiedade. Harry deu um leve pigarro, porém a mulher só fez um leve aceno com a cabeça sem acordar.

— Olá! — Harry gritou. A mulher despertou atordoada, derrubando a taça de vinho que estava ao seu lado. Harry sorriu. — Desculpe!

— Desculpo nada... — A senhora parecia tonta, mas ao se aprumar e olhar bem para a pessoa a sua frente sua expressão enraivecida mudou em um instante. — AH... Harry.

— Oi. — Ele respondeu sorrindo.

— Como você está meu rapaz? — A mulher perguntou amavelmente.

— Estou ótimo. — Harry disse exultante. — Eu gostaria de entrar.

— Claro. — A mulher pôs-se em uma postura reta e perguntou: — A senha?

— Godric Griffyndor. — A mulher fez um leve aceno com a cabeça e quadro abriu, revelando a passagem para a sala.

Harry teve de conter um suspiro ao entrar na sala. Estava do jeito que Harry lembrava. As janelas mostrando a visão dos campos da escola, tudo muito perfeito. Ele sentou-se em uma das poltronas, esperando que Gina descesse a qualquer minuto pelas escadas. Harry sorriu contemplou mais ainda a sala. Vermelha e amarela, o leão na bandeira. Grifinória. Harry sentia um orgulho gigantesco de pertencer a esta casa.

Algum tempo se passou e Harry resolveu ir até o dormitório masculino e acabou por se surpreender. Não havia ninguém ali. Por isso a quietude, provavelmente Gina e todos os outros já estavam no salão principal preparando-se para o jogo. Harry maneou a cabeça e saiu correndo para lá. A chegar caminhou para o mar amarelo e vermelho na mesa da grifinória.

Harry foi aplaudido e ovacionado por todos. Ele procurou por Gina impaciente. No entanto, o time já havia se retirado para os vestiários. Harry saiu as pressas do salão, querendo ao menos dar um beijo rápido de boa sorte em Gina, enquanto andava apressado, alguém o chamou. Era Luna.

— Olá Luna. — Harry disse sorrindo.

— Olá Harry. — Luna respondeu sonhadoramente. — Veio assistir o jogo? — Os recomeçaram a caminhar.

— Sim. Queria falar com a Gina primeiro, mas...

— Você deve estar com muitas saudades dela, não é? — Luna perguntou aquilo espontaneamente.

— Sim. — A resposta saiu sincera e um pouco desesperada.

— Ela também está com muitas saudades de você. — Luna olhou para frente, parecia pensar ao falar. O sorriso de Harry se abriu. — Me disse que queria voltar logo pra você.

O peito de Harry explodiu de emoção, sua Gina disse aquilo, que estava com saudades dele. Ele não conseguia parar de sorrir. Quando alcançaram os campos o alvoroço dos alunos era geral. Muito barulho, vaias e aplausos se misturavam entre as arquibancadas. De longe Harry percebeu a voz do locutor, que parabenizou Gina por sua excelente escolha do time como a nova capitã. Harry sentiu-se orgulhoso de sua ruiva e ao mesmo tempo desapontado porque não conseguiria vê-la. Enquanto Harry e Luna se acomodavam nas arquibancadas, ouviram o apito soar e a goles ser lançada.

— E VAMOS PARA A PRIMEIRA PARTIDA DE HOGWARTS DESTE ANO. LEMBRANDO QUE É SONSERINA CONTRA GRIFINÓRIA. — O locutor que Harry não conhecia começou a narrar o jogo.

Harry sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver os jogadores voarem rápido e com perfeição pelo campo, eles pareciam estar muito bons. Parecia um jogo profissional, somente os vultos eram vistos. Harry apurou a vista atrás de um vulto avermelhado, tentando achar Gina, que parecia ter sumido do campo.

— E OLHEM PESSOAL, GINA ESTÁ COM A GOLES E VOA RAPIDAMENTE PARA AS BALISES... — Harry deu uma olhada para os gols da sonserina e viu que Gina voava velozmente até lá. — CUIDADO! VOCÊS SABEM QU NÃO SE PODE BRINCAR COM ESSA GAROTA, ELA É FERA... E... UAU...

Todos ficaram de pé e aplaudiram, Gina havia feito o primeiro gol da grifinória e agora recebia um rápido abraço do time, enquanto era ovacionada. Harry aplaudia e gritava seu nome alegremente, sentindo-se feliz por ela e pela Grifinória. Luna parecia exultante e também gritava.

— AGORA O TIME DA SONSERINA ESTÁ COM A POSSE DA GOLES, O CAPITÃO FINLEY ESTÁ BERRANDO ORDENS AOS BATEDORES.

Gina vinha passando perto da arquibancada da Grifinória e Harry gritou seu nome, por algum motivo queria que ela soubesse que ele estava ali, observando-a e torcendo por ela. Gina pareceu não ouvir, ela bateu nas mãos de alguns colegas e foi novamente aplaudida com devoção. Um rapaz voou na direção de Gina e com uma mão baixou sua cabeça rapidamente, nesse momento um balaço passou raspando e por pouco não atingiu a atingiu. Todos gritaram histericamente, mas depois viram que ela não fora atingida e tudo estava bem.

— ESSA FOI POR POUCO CAPITÃ. E OLHEM, DONALD VEM SE APROXIMANDO COM A GOLES, ATENÇÃO GOLEIRO DA GRIFINÓRIA SE NÃO...

E mais uma vez houve gritos e aplausos, Demelza Robins tomou a goles do artilheiro da sonserina e voou rapidamente em direção aos aros adversários. Uma porção de jogadores foi para cima dela. Gina voou até lá e Harry percebeu que ela gritou alguma coisa e logo a posição do jogo mudou.

— DEMELZA ESTÁ TOTALMENTE CERCADA, E AGORA GRIFINÓRIA?

MAS ESPERA... PARECE QUE ESSAS MULHERES SEMPRE TEM ALGO NA MANGA.

Demelza fingiu mover-se para o lado,mas foi para o outro e enquanto os jogadores caiam na verdadeira estratégia, ela jogou a Goles para outro artilheiro, que Harry não conhecia. Jaquito deu uma boa tacada no balaço em direção aos céus, o que fez todos olharem para cima e observarem dois vultos vermelho e verde que voavam colados e com os braços estendidos.

— PESSOAL! ACHO QUE FINALMENTE ACHARAM O POMO DE OURO. — Harry observou que o balaço quase acertara da mão do apanhador da sonseria, o que o retardou e deu vantagem para o da Grifinória. Harry estava tão entretido em Gina, que nem lembrou do apanhador e quando percebeu o loiro que tentava apanhar a bolinha dourada, surpreendeu-se ao ver quem era. Harry tentou apurar mais a visão e percebeu que era mesmo o Nigel.

— ESSE TIME TÁ MUITO BOM GENTE, ACHO QUE DEVEMOS DAR PARABÉNS A NOSSA CAPITÃ WEASLEY E OS OUTROS JOGADORES MAIS UMA VEZ... — Ao que as palavras do locutor todos aplaudiram. — ESPEREM... MAIS UM GOL DA GRIFINÓRIA O PLACAR ESTÁ DE 20 A 0 PARA GRIFINÓRIA. O NOVO APANHADOR ESTÁ TENDO TRABALHO EM PEGAR O POMO E DANIEL DA SONSERINA JÁ ESTÁ NA SUA COLA OUTRA VEZ..

Realmente estava sendo um jogo maravilhoso, os jogadores pareciam confiantes, nem parecia que Nigel era um novato, e Harry admitiu que nunca se passara em sua cabeça que ele pudesse ser tão bom. Gina tomou a goles do tal Donald e agora se desviava de um grupinho de sonserinos raivosos.

— GINA ESTÁ VOANDO EM DISPARA PARA AS ARQUIBANCADAS VAZIAS E PUXA VIDA... NEM A CREDITO NO QUE VI. — Gina desviou-se na hora, mas os outros não tiveram a mesma sorte e se lançaram com toda a força contra as madeiras.

Mais uma vez a turma da Grifinória ovacionou e aplaudiu Gina, todos agora gritavam seu nome em coro, inclusive alguns alunos da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, somente os alunos da sonserina vaiavam. Gina correu em direção as balizes, porém um balaço veio em sua direção, ela percebeu e tentou se desviar, no entanto, o balaço acabou acertando em seu braço e a fez soltar a goles.

— GINA ESTÁ RECLAMANDO DE DOR NO BRAÇO. ESSA FOI UMA BATIDA DAS BOAS.

Harry ficou preocupado e observou Gina atentamente. Um balaço já havia acertado em seu braço e ele sabia muito bem como era a dor, e viu que Gina voava apenas com a mão esquerda guiando a vassoura e a outra junto de seu corpo.

— FINALMENTE A SONSERINA MARCA SEU PRIMEIRO GOL, FICANDO COM 10 PONTOS DE DIFERENÇA. ESPEREM... NIGEL ESTÁ COM O POMO...

GRIFINÓRIA VENCE A PARTIDA... COM 200 PONTOS A 10... QUE PARTIDA MAIS RÁPIDA...

Todos olharam para o céu e viram que Nigel, tinha um braço estendido mostrando o pomo em sua mão. A confusão de gritos, aplausos e vivas de alegria se misturavam com as vaias dos alunos desapontados da sonserina. De repente todos começaram a gritar o nome da Grifinória, e em seguida de Gina.

— GINA! GINA! GINA! GINA! GINA! NOSSA CAPITÃ É DEEEEEEEEZZZZ!

O time toda da grifinória correu até Nigel, lhe parabenizando e lhe dando os mais calorosos abraços, somente Gina permaneceu mais distante, por causa de seu braço que doía. Depois correram até ela e a abraçaram com cuidado. Foram para o chão e se deitaram no chão, fazendo de conta que rastejavam e logo depois se levantaram e gritaram como se fossem rugidos de leão e acenaram para a multidão. Harry riu pra valer com aquela, não duvidava de que aquela ideia fora de Gina.

— OLHA SÓ A GRIFINÓRIA FAZENDO GRAÇINHA. — O locutor falou. — SÓ MESMO UMA WEASLEY PRA LEVAR ESSE POVO Á LOUCURA.

Todos foram se retirando das arquibancadas e gritavam, "comemoração no salão comunal" A grande maioria ia para o campo querendo falar com o time. Harry também encaminhou-se para lá mas viu-se espremido na multidão, aqueles que estavam mais perto dele e o reconheceram lhe deram felicitações e outros pegaram em suas mãos. Luna ainda estava ao seu lado e tocou de leve em seu braço.

— Eu vou me encontrar com Neville. Você quer vir? — Ela perguntou.

— Não agora. Vou tentar falar com Gina primeiro.

Os dois se despediram e Harry continuou na tentativa de chegar mais perto, bastava que Gina o visse. Devagar Harry conseguiu abrir caminho e aproximar-se e quando chegou viu que muitos rapazes rodeavam Gina, que estava sendo medicada por madame Pomfrey, ela parecia alheia a eles e a multidão que a cercava. Harry parou quando a viu mais perto do que muitos meses. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás então Madame Pomfrey esticou seu braço e observou se Gina fazia alguma expressão de dor, mas esta não veio e imediatamente Gina virou-se para os outros.

Um garoto alto e moreno aproximou-se de Gina e a abraçou, Harry percebeu que ela o abraçou de volta sem nem mesmo saber quem era, mas ao fazer isso, finalmente viu Harry e sorriu alegre e surpresamente. Gina tentou se livrar dos pares de mãos masculinas que tentavam enlaça-la e correu em direção a Harry. Ele se preparou para o impacto dos corpos e abriu os braços esperando.

Gina pulou sobre Harry com toda a vontade de seu ser, Harry cambaleou com ela nos braços e por pouco não caíram. Passou a mão por suas costas enquanto ela cruzou as pernas por sua cintura e o olhou maravilhada. Harry sorriu ao sentir mais uma vez, seu corpo em contato com o dele e sem mais esperas e delongas os dois se beijaram forte e ardentemente.

A língua de Gina percorreu sua boca sensualmente e Harry esqueceu-se de que estavam em frente a quase toda a Grifinória. Ele correspondeu ávido e desesperado ao beijo doce, um torpor apoderou-se de todo o seu corpo, a única coisa que sentia, inalava ou ouvia era Gina, gemendo fracamente em seus lábios, suas mãos passando por seus cabelos e puxando-o mais para si, fazendo com que a boca dele abrisse cada vez mais para que ela o saboreasse sem pudor...

Mil palavras eram insuficientes para dizer o que se passava entre os dois. Cada vez que ficavam distantes um do outro era apenas um incentivo maior de carinho, um afeto violento que ambos não conseguiam controlar. Os dois sorriam enquanto se beijavam, esquecendo-se do mundo todo ao seu redor, apenas saboreando os lábios um do outro com uma fome sedenta e insaciável. Separaram-se apenas por falta de ar e passaram um bom tempo encarando um ao outro bobamente.

Harry depositou-a no chão e lhe abraçou apertadamente. Gina fungava em seu pescoço e o beijava. Os dois deram as mãos e saíram sem falar com mais ninguém. Um rapaz que Harry não conhecia, veio até eles e chamou Gina, a garota se virou.

— Você não vai pra comemoração no salão comunal? — Ele perguntou e depois lançou um olhar nervoso para Harry.

— Não se preocupe. — Gina disse toda marota. — Terei minha comemoração particular, não é? — E piscou para Harry, puxando-o pela mão.

Harry e Gina caminharam lado a lado até o lago e deitaram sob a árvore, foi uma sensação maravilhosa quando Gina postou-se sobre ele e o beijou com a mesma fome de antes. Os dois passaram a tarde toda juntos, namorando e pondo as novidades em dia, só se separaram quando a noite chegou e Harry teve de ir embora. Gina caminhou com ele até os portões e antes de ele ir embora, ela o abraçou e lhe beijou ardentemente, desejando que ele não fosse, e Harry realmente não queria ir. Queria ficar ali, com ela, o tempo todo, tentando matar uma saudade quase indestrutível que tinham um do outro.

Harry beijou suas mãos e deu-lhe um último selinho, afastou-se, passou pelos portões e foi embora, olhando para trás antes de aparatar e percebendo o sorriso bobo de Gina. Sorriu também, e com um leve aperto no peito de saudades, aparatou.

_**N/A: **_Só queria escrever mais umas cenas de romance e quadribol em Hogwarts. Parece ser tão ideal namorar lá.

Obrigada a quem lê...

BJS!


End file.
